


Nosy Niffler

by dracoismytrashson (JGogoboots)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Harry thinks no one notices but McG is smart af of course, M/M, Nifflers, Office Sex, Post-War, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter, Resolved Sexual Tension, because of course it does, seeing Draco be a caring sweetheart with kids melts Harry's heart, very unprofessional behavior lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JGogoboots/pseuds/dracoismytrashson
Summary: Harry can't stop watching him. It's starting to feel a bit like sixth year, except this time he's a grown man with classes to teach and no time to obsess about his favorite subject: Draco Malfoy. Unfortunately, Harry's pet Niffler keeps stealing things from Draco andonlyDraco, making it entirely impossible for Harry to avoid confronting that stupid smirking face he most assuredly doesn't want to kiss.





	Nosy Niffler

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lumos222](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumos222/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday, Lumos222, and thank you for continually brightening my days with your lovely comments. <3 I loved this prompt so much, and I hope you like what I did with it.

“Of course. I’m always here for whatever you might need to talk about. I know it’s hard not to feel ashamed or embarrassed about things when you’ve been taught not to speak of them. Believe me… I know that better than _anyone_.” Draco sighed ruefully as he placed a hand on the young boy’s shoulder, and Harry wondered if Draco was thinking of his parents.

Despite both being Hogwarts staff for a couple of years now, Harry and Draco still weren’t particularly close. That said, it didn’t take a genius to notice that Lucius Malfoy hadn’t exactly been a “let’s all talk about our feelings and give each other warm hugs afterwards” sort of father. As Harry got older and the anger over Draco’s former bullying behavior started to fade, Harry began to contemplate _how_ Draco had become such a sharp-edged child. After all, children didn’t exist in a vacuum. They were a product of their influences, mimicking the behavior of the adults who nurtured them. Over time, Harry grew to understand that the smirking child he’d once known hadn’t gotten there on his own.

“Rrggh.” The creature sitting in the breast pocket of Harry’s robes growled impatiently as it poked its head over the top of the fabric, its paws curling around the edge of the dark wool.

“Shhh. Quiet, Hubert,” Harry whispered, gently patting the Niffler’s head. He continued to watch Draco as he said goodbye to the student, feeling a bit like the stalker he’d been in sixth year. The pathetic nature of Harry, a grown man with a job and a house and mundane responsibilities like paying bills and planning curriculums, standing around a shadowy corner and spying on Draco, was not lost on him.

The boy nodded as Draco assured him that whatever problem he’d confided in him about would resolve itself soon, and the child nodded with a smile, wiping his tear-streaked cheeks. As soon as the boy had gone, Hubert let out another petulant sound, and Draco’s head whipped around to stare at the very corner in which Harry was lurking. At the sight of Draco’s scowl, every bit as potent as it had been when they were kids, Harry took a step back, flattening himself against the wall to ensure that not even an inch of him was visible. Harry’s heart pounded, and he stifled a chuckle at how ridiculous he was being. Why did being at Hogwarts with Draco bloody Malfoy make Harry behave like such a teenage moron when—

“Potter.”

“Merlin’s saggy tits! What the fuck— ” Harry’s feet jittered about like he was doing some sort of demented dance, flailing the way someone might when unexpectedly stumbling across a snake on the ground. Draco laughed, and Harry glared although he certainly couldn’t blame him. Harry knew he’d just made a slapstick spectacle of himself. “How did you — you were just— ”

Harry pointed a helpless finger in the other direction, near the spot where Draco had been just moments before.

“I Apparated, you imbecile. We’re _wizards_. Or have you, professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts at the most prominent wizarding school in Britain, forgotten that?” Draco crossed his arms and arched a shapely brow, and Harry silently cursed himself for the electric pulse that disapproving look sent to his cock. Why in the ever loving fuck was he turned on right now?

He didn’t know precisely when it had began, but something about Draco’s control, the commanding way he spoke in that elegant accent, that firm yet tender manner of his that made the students listen to him, had started to spark something instead Harry. It made him think… _shockingly_ detailed things, and suppressing said detailed, highly inappropriate thoughts was quickly becoming a losing battle.

“Oh hell, Malfoy— ”

“Oh, I’m _Malfoy_ now?” Draco smirked, his smug amusement making Harry’s blood boil in an entirely different way.

“Yeah, when you’re being a shifty git, you’re Malfoy.” Harry sighed and slumped against the wall, feeling decidedly idiotic but unsure what else to do in the name of self-preservation. Might as well dig your heels in. Couldn’t be less humiliating than admitting you were indeed watching your colleague around a corner like a shady criminal, right?

“ _I’m_ the shifty one in this scenario? How do you figure?” Draco leaned one lovely shoulder against the wall, crossing his long legs at the ankle. Harry sighed, letting his head fall back against the stone wall. Draco clearly knew Harry had been spying on him, and the self-satisfied arsehole was going to play this coy game until Harry admitted it.

“All right, you’ve had your fun. Just say it, okay? I can tell you’re dying to.”

Draco let out a deep, throaty laugh that went straight to Harry’s groin. Thank Merlin for robes.

“Actually, Potter, I haven’t even begun to have my fun yet.”

“Oh, I’m _Potter_ , now?”

“You are when you’re skulking about, cataloguing my habits like we’re sixteen all over again.” With a roll of his eyes, Draco stepped away from the wall and began to walk down the corridor, the precise click of his expensive shoes echoing in the hall as he called over his shoulder, “I’ll be in the Great Hall around six if you’d like to watch me dine whilst scribbling ‘ate several bites of roast and brussel sprouts at 6:02 PM’ in whatever unsettling Draco Malfoy-focused journal I know you have shoved in your pocket.”

“I don’t have a Malfoy journal!”

Draco swiveled around at that, facing Harry as he calmly slid both hands into his pockets.

“Sure you don’t, Harry.” And with a cheeky wink, he Disapparated. Harry cursed the day staff had been allowed to Apparate within the castle. Now he’d be looking over his shoulder for a smirking Draco Malfoy, eager to catch Harry in the act of… well, whatever this was.

 

***

 

“I’m so sorry, Wendy. It’s always a tough lesson.” Harry knelt down so he was level with the poor girl’s eyes. It turned out Wendy was terrified of Banshees ever since an unfortunate sighting at the tender age of six. When the Boggart had taken the form of one, she had been far too scared to rally her casting strength to banish it. Harry had stepped in and taken care of it when he noticed her stammering and wide, shocked eyes, but still she’d remained a trembling, tearful mess.

“Can I g-go see M-Mr. Malfoy?” Wendy quietly asked, her eyes darting around the room at her peers who were exchanging looks and hushed whispers. Harry hadn’t had any trouble with this lot yet, but if he found anyone making fun of the girl, he’d put a stop to it immediately. He always did.

“Of course. I’ll walk you down there. He’ll write you a note if you need to be late for your next class too, okay?” Harry squeezed her shoulder reassuringly, and she nodded, swallowing another sob. Harry stood up and surveyed his class with determined eyes. “I’m taking Wendy down to Mr. Malfoy’s office. Everyone to your seats and _behave_ while I’m gone. Don’t think I won’t know what you’ve been up to. I think Gregor learned his lesson with the pixies last year, but just giving you all a reminder anyway.”

Harry gave Gregor a conspiratorial smile, and although the boy rolled his eyes with a put upon sigh, Harry could see he was fighting a smile.

They walked the short distance down the hall, and Harry knocked on Draco’s closed door.

“Come in,” Draco called from inside. Harry opened the door and found Draco seated behind the desk, quill in one hand as he scrawled on some parchment.

“Hi, Draco. I’m afraid it’s Boggart time again, and our lovely Wendy here had a bit of a fright today.” Harry smiled down at Wendy, and she smiled back weakly.

“Oh dear, we can’t have that. I wasn’t too adept with the Boggart in my third year either, Wendy.” Draco smiled warmly and stepped out from behind his desk.

“Really?” the girl asked, a note of disbelief in her voice as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and clutched at her arm.

“Absolutely. I was afraid of loads of things back then. Didn’t want to admit that, but not admitting it made it all the worse. That’s how it works sometimes, isn’t it?”

Wendy nodded gravely.

“Well, we’ll talk it over, and you’ll be right as rain. Why don’t you have a seat over there, all right?” Draco gestured to the comfortable chairs on the right side of his office. After Wendy walked over and sat down, Draco nodded at Harry, a business-like tightness to it. “I’ll take it from here, Harry.”

“Right.” Harry nodded back and left, closing the door behind him.

If someone had taken Harry aside when he was Wendy’s age and told him that Draco Malfoy would one day be the first Student Advisor at Hogwarts, he would have laughed until he passed out from lack of oxygen. But now, there wasn’t anyone else Harry could picture in that position.

Draco had such a way with the children. He made them feel _heard,_ never dismissing their fears and woes as paltry, the way some of the sterner teachers did. He knew just how to suss out the root of what was bothering them and how to help them figure out how to help themselves, guiding them toward whatever they needed. Over the past two years, Harry had seen countless students go into Draco’s office in seemingly inconsolable condition only to emerge looking soothed and ready to go about the rest of their day, prepared to conquer whatever obstacles awaited them.

In Harry’s first few months at Hogwarts, he’d had a particularly difficult student, Simon, a transfer from Ilvermorny, who was clearly angry about being there. Harry knew his parents had split up, his mother moving back to her home in England and taking Simon with her, away from his friends and everything he’d always known. He acted out in every conceivable way (refusing to complete assignments, fighting with the other children, sullen and distant one minute, harsh and uncooperative the next), and it frustrated Harry to no end that, no matter what he tried, he couldn’t seem to get through to the boy. He was exceedingly bright but failing nearly all his classes, and Harry and his fellow staff felt like they had exhausted all options.

When Simon began his weekly sessions with Draco, Harry had been skeptical at best. While he knew bits and pieces of what Draco had been up to since the war (the community service, the estrangement from his father), it was extremely difficult to imagine his former childhood bully counseling other bullies against their behaviour. And yet… the change in Simon was undeniable. It took time, but by the end of the semester, Simon was participating in class and making friends. He still had his dark moments, but he was steadily improving in a way Harry hadn’t thought possible.

And the most amazing part of it all? Draco was _humble_ about it. When his colleagues congratulated him, Draco deflected the praise, citing that he hadn’t done it alone. He’d found a more proper therapist for the boy to see outside of school as well, and his mother had begun to spend more time with him, talking to him about how the move and the split from his father had affected him.

“It takes a village. I’m but a cog in a vast wheel,” he’d said with a smile, and that’s when Harry’s curiosity became insatiable.

Watching a Draco Malfoy who was up to something? Sure, that had been thrilling in its own right. But watching a Draco Malfoy work his mysterious magic on his beloved students? That was an entirely different excitement, and one Harry found infinitely more satisfying.

 

***

 

“Rfffll.”

Harry turned to see Hubert on the floor with something clutched close to his furry little chest. Harry yawned and stretched his arms above his head. This part of the castle was quiet now, nearly everyone retired to the dorms. Not quite late enough for bed, but late enough that no one else was lingering in the classrooms.

“What do you have there?”

Harry scooped the creature up, and Hubert giggled mischievously as he revealed what he was holding. Harry lifted the shiny object from his pet’s paws and saw that it was a sleek silver watch, clearly valuable but far from gaudy. The wristband was thin and well crafted. Harry turned the timepiece over in his hand, looking at the underside of the clock face to see two ornately engraved initials: D.M. With a sigh, Harry regarded the Niffler with a gently chiding expression.

“Hubert, did you steal this from Mr. Malfoy when I brought Wendy down to see him?”

The Niffler shrugged innocently, letting out another devious yet adorable chuckle.

“How did you even manage that?! We were in there all of two minutes. Misbehaviour or not, I have to admit you’re one impressively crafty little gremlin.” Harry tickled Hubert’s stomach, and the animal nodded his approval, a contented look in his eyes. “Well, impressive feats of thievery aside, we’d better get this back to him before he notices it’s missing.”

Picking up Hubert and setting him on his shoulder, Harry closed up his classroom for the night and ambled in the direction of Draco’s office. Just as he was debating the merit of casting a quick _Alohomora_ and setting the watch on Draco’s desk (sure, it wasn’t the most respectful thing to do, but if no one was around to notice, wasn’t it worth avoiding a confrontation with a surly Draco Malfoy?), he saw that there was a light still on in Draco’s office.

Dammit.

Maybe he could… slip it under the door _really_ quietly? Bending down with painstaking care, as though the slightest rustle of clothing would give him away, Harry began to push the watch underneath—

“What, pray tell, are you doing this time, Potter?” As the door swung open, Harry froze, feeling like a fourth year caught in the potions storeroom by a gruff and terrifying Snape. Maybe Malfoys were like bears? If he didn’t move, Draco wouldn’t notice him? With a groan, Harry ignored the way he could feel his cheeks erupting in flames and hesitantly met Draco’s eyes.

“Er, well… Hubert here seems to have swiped your watch so I came to return it.”

“And you figured I couldn’t see your extremely distinctive, disheveled silhouette bending down to oh so covertly slide the watch underneath the door?” Draco closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead, sighing with a deep, at-the-end-of-his-rope fatigue.

“Er… yes?” Harry tried, smiling in hopes of breaking the tension.

“Why are you even allowed to have a constant animal companion? I don’t see any other teachers at this school intent on bringing a raggedy little burglar everywhere they go. It’s unprofessional and uncouth. You’re not Hagrid. We’re indoors, and that thing— ”

“Hey!” Harry interrupted as Draco pointed an accusatory finger at Hubert. Harry clutched the animal protectively. “Hubert is a lovely Niffler who does no one any harm, and besides, the students adore him.”

“If he does no harm, then what is this?!” Draco bent down to pick up the watch, holding it out to Harry as he narrowed his eyes. Harry ignored the charming way Draco’s hair had fallen out of place when he snapped back up, his immaculate blond fringe draped over one eye. He also quite dutifully ignored the way his gaze automatically fell to Draco’s shoulders, admiring the way his waistcoat framed them perfectly, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to the elbows to reveal—

Draco followed Harry’s gaze and suddenly thrust his left arm behind his back.

“Don’t stare at it. Trust me, I’m plenty aware of its presence every minute of every day and always will be.”

“I wasn’t— ”

“Unless your overgrown rat had purloined some other precious possession of mine, I’d ask that you take your leave now, Potter. I’m quite tired. It’s been a long day,” Draco declared sharply.

“Fine! Sorry about your— ” Draco shut the door with a force Harry found to be altogether unnecessary, leaving a dumbfounded Harry staring at the ancient wood, Draco’s name and titled carved elegantly into the frosted glass window, the yellow light still shining through.  

“Watch,” Harry finished defeatedly before he turned on his heel and headed to his rooms.

 

***

 

Over the next couple of weeks, Hubert kept stealing things from Draco: a gold fountain pen, also with his initials on it (Harry didn’t have time to ask Draco who in the bloody hell got their initials engraved on a _pen_ , because once again, Draco slammed the door in his face), the watch again, a glass paperweight with the image of a unicorn running across a beautiful meadow inside it, and then back to the fountain pen as though the Niffler had his own little rotation set up that he planned on repeating ad nauseum until Draco surely lost his mind and either had a stroke or strangled Harry to death. Harry didn’t know how or when his pet was getting into Draco’s office, but it was hardly surprising. Nifflers famously possessed a lot of ingenuity when it came to thievery.

“Hubert, if you keep this up, we’re both going to be in deep trouble. I’m surprised he hasn’t complained to McGonagall yet. Why do you keep doing this?”

Hubert sighed, placing a paw over his face and shaking his head like he couldn’t quite believe that Harry hadn’t caught on to the meaning of this scheme yet.

“What is it? I don’t understand.”

With a grunt of impatience, the Niffler pointed to his head.

“Are you telling me to think?”

Hubert nodded emphatically.

Harry rubbed his temples and leaned back in his desk chair.

“Well… clearly you want me to be around Draco for some reason, right? I mean, you’re not stealing from anyone else.”

The Niffler nodded again, jumping up and down on Harry’s desk and excitedly clapping his paws together.

“But why? Why Draco?” Harry leaned his elbows on the desk, cradling his chin in his hands, and Hubert plopped down with a noise of distress. Hubert pointed to his own chest, joining his paws together but grumbling in frustration at apparently not being able to make the desired shape. He moved his paws this way and that but finally gave up and leapt at Harry’s chest, dangling from the pocket of Harry’s button-down with one paw. With his free paw, he slowly traced a shape on Harry’s chest. Harry looked down with a furrowed brow, still unsure what his pet was trying to communicate. With a frustrated growl, Hubert repeated the action a few times until Harry caught on. “Ooohh, you’re trying to draw a heart! But why…”

Harry’s expression froze as it dawned on him. Dear Merlin, Harry knew it’d been quite a while since his last date (as Hermione liked to tenderly but firmly remind him), but surely he hadn’t sunk so low as to have his Niffler playing matchmaker for him?

“Look, I know I can get a bit… odd about Draco, but it’s not like that. It’s just…”

_It’s just that you spend an awful lot of time wondering how soft his hair is and whether he’d pull you by the tie and bend you over his desk if you asked him._

“Oh, sod off!” Harry said to the ceiling as though that was where his internal voice lived. He looked back down at Hubert who was looking mighty pleased with himself for a creature who was all of six inches long and resembled a very cute, miniature platypus. “Fine, if I go and talk to him about — er — if I go and talk to him, will you stop stealing his things?”

Hubert took one paw and made a gesture as though crossing his heart, and Harry nodded.

“Okay, but you’re staying _here_ this time, am I clear?”

Hubert growled but Harry shook a finger at him.

“He’s already cross enough with you. This is for your own protection.”

_And so I don’t have to endure the embarrassment of having my Niffler watch me try to flirt and fail miserably at it. How much humiliation can one person take?_

The Niffler harrumphed and crossed his arms, but he nodded all the same.

 

***

 

Harry knocked on Draco’s door, worrying the skin of his bottom lip between his teeth. He was beyond nervous, but at least the school day was still bustling around him. How much could Draco really have a go at him in full earshot of students and teachers? He was far too professional for that.

When Draco answered the door, his amiable expression quickly faded to one of sheer disdain, the corners of his mouth downturning in an instant, his brows knitting together. Harry saw that Draco had shed his robes once again, leaving Harry with the unfortunate task of trying to remain composed while looking upon a very fit Draco Malfoy in a waistcoat and trousers that were impeccably tailored to hug the long lines of his slender form.

“What did he take this time?” Draco asked through gritted teeth.

“Your fountain pen,” Harry said with an apologetic smile, holding the object out to Draco. Draco snatched it and started to close the door, but Harry swiftly braced his foot at the bottom of the door and his palm in the middle of it. “Wait, Draco, I think I know why Hubert keeps doing this. Can I come in so we can talk?”

“Very well,” Draco said curtly, stepping out of the way to allow Harry to enter. Draco shut the door and took a seat behind his desk. Harry sat down in the chair in front of it. He realized he’d never lingered in the office long enough to properly look around. It was cozy and inviting, everything decorated in cool shades of blue and green, wizarding photos of Draco with friends Harry didn’t recognize, each frame containing a beaming Draco. His eyes landed on one of Draco standing on a beautiful cliff overlooking the ocean, his hair blowing in the breeze as his silver eyes crinkled with laughter. It made Harry smile. Draco cleared his throat, bringing Harry’s attention back to him.

“Right…” Harry sat up straighter and forced himself to look at Draco, trying to quell the way those intense eyes made his heart flutter. Why did he have to be so distractingly gorgeous? “So… I think Hubert wants us to talk.”

“And why on Earth would your Niffler want us to talk?” Draco drawled, sounding somewhere between bored and perplexed. He leaned back in his chair and joined his hands over his stomach.

“Because I have a…”

_Just do it, Harry. Dive into it like Draco’s the Black Lake, and you just swallowed an armful of Gillyweed._

“Harry, I’m a busy man. I’m sure you are as well. Could you spit it out, please?” Draco cocked his head expectantly, and Harry blushed at the use of his given name. Something about hearing it in Draco’s posh cadence always made Harry’s knees weak.

“I have a… rather embarrassing fixation on you.” Harry gulped for air, suddenly feeling like the Black Lake metaphor was no longer a metaphor at all.

“Well, yes, that much has been clear for quite some time,” Draco replied to Harry’s surprise. “What, is your Niffler trying to help you catch me in the act of… whatever it is you’ve been hoping to find?! Evidence that I’m the same insufferable twat I always was and all of this is a lie? That I shouldn’t be here shaping young, impressionable minds?”

Draco gestured about the room, and Harry’s heart plummeted into his stomach. It wasn’t as though Harry hadn’t considered the possibility of Draco thinking Harry’s extra attention had a negative connotation. Given their history, it made perfect sense, but his heart ached at the thought of Draco thinking he was out to ruin his reputation at Hogwarts.

“Because if that’s what you’re here for, I’ll tell you, Potter, you’re not going to find anything. And besides that, I’ve grown quite accustomed to people setting out to ruin me based on my past. I’ve worked hard to turn my life around and not repeat my father’s mistakes. I’m good at my job, and I’ll be damned if— ”

“No! Draco, that’s not it at all. You _are_ wonderful at your job. Brilliant, in fact. You’re maybe the most valuable teacher here. You do what no else can; you help the children the rest of us have failed, no matter how much we might have tried. I admire you. _A lot_.”

“Oh…” Draco’s face softened, the barest hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “Well, thank you, Harry. I appreciate that I’ve earned your respect. Really, that… means more than you know. Given everything I’ve done to you and the people you love, no matter how long ago that might be now… I’m glad you’ve forgiven me enough to see me differently. Is that all your Niffler wanted? Us to break that barrier once and for all?”

“Not exactly,” Harry confessed, shyly averting his eyes. “I… well, I…”

“You…” Draco impatiently waved his hand, indicating for Harry to continue.

“The thing is… I rather like you.”

“Okay… I suppose that’s good to hear.” Draco shrugged nonchalantly, but Harry didn’t miss the way his cheeks grew a lovely pink. “We’re colleagues, after all. It would be nice if we could be cordial and— ”

“ _Draco_ ,” Harry said with a flirtatious smile. Seeing Draco lose his composure, even if only a small bit, gave Harry all the courage he needed to make that final step. “I don’t mean that I like working with you. I mean that you’re maddeningly fit, and my stomach feels like it’s filled with Snitches just buzzing about every time I see you.”

“Well…” Draco said, sounding a little breathless as his eyes widened. “This is… an unexpected turn of events.”

“Yeah, I imagine it is,” Harry laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I won’t say anymore because I know we work together, and I don’t want to make you uncomfortable— ”

“I’m not uncomfortable,” Draco interjected quickly, the smile that had been forming on his lips broadening to a full-fledged grin. “Just surprised.”

“Oh… okay, well… er…” Harry fidgeted with his hands in his lap, unsure what to say next.

“You should have waited until after hours to confess this, Harry. I’m having extremely unprofessional thoughts about you and this desk right now. Thoughts I really can’t be entertaining in the middle of the day.”

When Harry looked up, the smirk he saw on Draco’s face was miles from the derisive expression of the past. It was lustful and devious and made Harry’s cock fill out in an instant.

“Oh yeah? What sort of thoughts?” Harry flashed a mischievous smile of his own and spread his legs, giving Draco full view of his burgeoning erection.

Draco shook his head and laughed softly.

“How did I know you’d be the most infuriating tease?” Draco stood up and walked over to Harry, stopping in front of the chair and bracing a hand on either side of it until he was leaning over Harry, seductive and commanding. “Mainly thoughts about you bent over for me, begging me to fuck you, spreading your legs to show me how much you want it.”

Harry could feel Draco’s warm breath on his face, the heat of his body so close yet so frustratingly far away. His smell was intoxicating, something dark and smoky yet pleasant and pastoral. Like the woods after a long spring rain. Harry’s pulse quickened, the throb in his trousers escalating to a painful ache, and he couldn’t help it. He surged forward, devouring Draco’s mouth, his tongue pushing past Draco’s soft lips. They both moaned as the kiss deepened, and Harry yelped as he felt Draco wrapping his hand around his tie, hauling Harry to his feet.

“Sorry,” Draco apologized as he broke the kiss.

“No no, it’s — trust me when I say I loved that. Now lock your fucking door.” Harry hungrily ran his hands down Draco’s sides, his back, his shoulders, so eager to touch him.

“Why do I always make the bloody worst decisions around you?” Draco shook his head, but still he plucked his wand from his desk and cast a quick _Colloportus_ at the door, carelessly tossing the wand to the ground before pulling Harry in by the tie once again, their mouths crashing together. “I don’t have time to fuck you right now, and trust me when I say that’s something I want to take my _proper_ time with.”

Draco spun them around, backing Harry up against the desk and grinding their hips together. Harry let out a high-pitched whine, hardly able to believe that Draco’s hard cock was pressed up against his, that he’d made Draco, the pillar of decorum, lock his door for mid workday sex.

“That said,” Draco panted between feverish kisses, “doesn’t mean we still can’t have a bit of fun.”

Draco worked at Harry’s flies, deftly flicking them open before doing the same to his own. Draco yanked Harry’s pants down around his thighs and groaned at the sight of Harry’s hard cock, red, swollen and begging to be touched.

“Fuck… damn you, Potter,” Draco cursed, wrapping his hand around the length. Harry whimpered, the relief of Draco’s hand like a soothing balm on an itch he didn’t realise he’d had for _years,_ so many long years. He unsheathed Draco’s cock, moaning as his eyes feasted on Draco’s naked skin, his pale thighs, the taut lines of his lower stomach, and that beautiful thick cock jutting out from a nest of golden hair that looked invitingly soft. Harry’s mouth watered, and he wanted nothing more than to drop to his knees and just worship every inch of him, reverently mouthing along the shaft and slowly licking across the head until neither of them could take it anymore, the need for Draco’s cock to fill him as palpable as a Stinging hex, burning them both until they gave in.

Draco gently took Harry’s hand and guided it to his cock. Harry was transfixed, his mouth hanging open in awe as he watched Draco’s long ivory fingers atop his own, putting Harry’s hand exactly where he wanted it. His cock felt so perfect in Harry’s hand, smooth and hot and heavy. A drop of precome beaded at the tip, and Harry swiped his finger through it, bringing it to his mouth, sucking on the salty taste of Draco.

“Merlin, you look so beautiful right now,” Draco whispered, kissing Harry softly, one hand cradling the side of his face as the other kept pumping up and down Harry’s cock. “Pushed against my desk, letting me touch your cock while anyone could be standing there, right outside that door. Anyone could undo that spell, but you don’t care, do you? You want it too fucking badly. You _need_ it, don’t you?”

Harry couldn’t manage an answer. All that came out was a garbled cry as Draco worked Harry’s cock faster. Harry matched Draco’s pace, wanking Draco off as he reached around to squeeze that perfect arse he’d fantasized about more times than he could count. Draco moaned as Harry’s fingers took a teasing dip into his cleft.

“ _Draco_ ,” Harry moaned as he looked into those lovely grey eyes, Draco’s pupils blown wide as he stared back at Harry, his erratic breaths spilling into Harry’s mouth. They were so close, their knuckles brushed together as they urged each other closer to orgasm, mouths connecting with jaws and throats, hands roaming everywhere they could reach. “Oh _fuck_ , make me come. _Please_.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Draco growled possessively. “Right here, on my hand. On my desk. Everyone who thinks you’re the perfect little Saviour walking by that door while you fuck my fist and beg me for it. They have no idea you’re like this, do they?”

Harry’s eyes closed, his fist tightening on Draco’s cock as he felt his own climax rolling over him, Draco’s dirty words and the thrill of being caught — that was something to examine for later — pushing him over the edge.

Harry dissolved into a frantic chorus of _yes_ and _fuck_ and _Draco_ , his hand stilling on Draco’s shaft as he lost control, unable to focus on anything but the blinding pleasure and Draco’s predatory gaze as he murmured praise, watching Harry like he’d never seen anything more captivating in his entire life. As the aftershocks faded, Harry returned his attention to Draco’s erection, pulling him closer, squeezing his knees around Draco’s waist as he wanked him.

He pressed kisses to Draco’s mouth and his beautiful throat, hardly aware of what words were tumbling from his mouth as he told him how amazing he was, how much he wanted to see him come, how much he wanted Draco to fuck him, to come inside him and claim him.

With a guttural groan, Draco spurted, warm and sticky, on Harry’s hand, his eyes squeezing shut as he gasped Harry’s name. Harry felt his own soft cock twitch, knowing he’d immediately get hard again if he could. Seeing Draco panting in ecstasy from the pleasure of Harry’s hands on him was a vision he knew he’d be replaying in his head for a long time.

As they came down, they smiled shyly at one another, and Harry wondered if Draco felt as exposed as he did right now, the heat of sex fading as the reality of the day sank in. Harry couldn’t bear the thought of finishing the school day now. He knew he’d be preoccupied with thoughts of Draco, unable to properly give his students the focus they deserved.

Draco grabbed his wand and cleaned them up, both of them tucking their spent cocks back into their pants, their bashful smiles turning a bit wanton as they got dressed.

“The rest of today is going to be unbearably boring,” Harry said as they stood in front of Draco’s desk, both of them seeming to be waiting for the other’s cue.

“Yes,” Draco laughed, slipping his hands into his pockets. “I can’t imagine I’ll be at my sharpest this afternoon. I won’t be able to think about anything but you.”

Harry blushed at Draco’s honesty.

“Same.”

They exchanged smiles, and Harry closed the distance, drawing Draco into a passionate kiss.

“Mmm, as much as I love your mouth on mine, you better stop that before I lock you in here for the rest of the day.”

“Can’t say I’d really mind that,” Harry admitted. “Dinner tonight?”

“Yes, I’d like that,” Draco responded, both of them grinning like lovesick teenagers.

“See you later, then. I’d better get out of here before we get distracted again.”

Reluctantly, Harry separated himself from Draco’s embrace, his hand lingering on Draco’s hip for a moment before dropping away. Draco opened the door for him, and Harry’s face froze as he saw who was on the other side, her spectacles halfway down her nose as she fixed them both with the most powerful disapproving look in all of Hogwarts.

“Silencing charms,” Harry whispered, his stomach abruptly feeling very queasy.

“Yes, it appears in your… _haste_ , gentlemen, you both forgot a bit of rudimentary spellwork,” McGonagall responded, her scolding gaze flitting between the two of them.

“Professor, I’m extremely embarrassed. I apology profusely. There’s no excuse for this,” Draco rushed to say.

“Draco’s right. We’re… this was completely inappropriate behaviour. I’m sure Draco will agree with me when I say I accept whatever consequences you think are fit, Professor,” Harry apologized. He felt the flush creeping up his cheeks, certain that he was as positively red as a ripe tomato.

“There is nothing in the Hogwarts rules which prohibits two staff members from romantic involvement. However, fraternizing on campus is absolutely not to be tolerated under any circumstances,” she replied, her unblinking stare never wavering. Both men nodded.

“That said, seeing as how no one else was around to witness this… unfortunate incident, and since you are both very beloved and competent teachers whom the students adore, I will restrict your punishment to presiding over detention, _separately_ I might add,” she said, her voice flinty, “for a month each. Provided that you see to it that this never happens again, of course. I am bound to be significantly less charitable the second time around.”

“Of course.”

“Yes, Professor.”

Draco and Harry nodded, their posture stiffening as though they were students yet again, caught in a compromising position by their most formidable mentor.

“Good.” She nodded curtly. “I’m happy to see that I’m understood.”

As she began to walk away, Draco and Harry turned to one another, sighing in relief. Draco began to speak, but McGonagall cleared her throat and turned to face them, causing both men to stand at attention once again as though awaiting orders from a drill sergeant.

“I do owe you a small thanks, gentlemen.”

“You do?” Draco and Harry asked in unison.

“Assuming this is your first encounter, it appears I’ve won the betting pool. Mr. Longbottom had Christmas holiday as his choice for the moment you two would finally resolve your bickering and acknowledge what it was about. I expect he’ll be quite disappointed to be the one who came so close without winning. Apparently, early December was the wisest choice.” McGonagall smiled wickedly, and Harry’s mouth dropped open. He turned to Draco to find that he was in a similarly dumbfounded state.

“But how — I mean, I barely even— ” Harry started, but she cut him off.

“Oh please, Harry, you were sneaking about, trailing after Draco with such intensity, I was tempted to question whether or not I was experiencing your sixth year all over again.”

Draco snort-laughed, and McGonagall turned to spear him with that reproachful gaze once again.

“I wouldn’t be so smug, Draco. Your longing looks at Harry’s certain _attributes_ during our staff Quidditch matches have gone unnoticed by absolutely no one. Subtlety has never been your strong suit. _Either_ of you,” she said with a smile and a tip of her head before heading down the hall.

“Do you think she’ll always be able to make us feel like that?” Harry asked with a sigh.

“Definitely. We’ll be fifty years old and one small glare from McGonagall will still be making us feel like children. She’s just that good.”

They both laughed, and, checking to see if anyone was around first, Harry planted a quick kiss on Draco’s lips.

“Guess we’ll have to forget about that whole on-top-of-the-desk fantasy. Can’t risk it,” Harry lamented.

“Perhaps not on _this_ desk, but…” Draco took a step closer and ran his hands down Harry’s sides, “I live off campus, and I do have several lovely desks at home. I’ve been dying to see how you’d look sprawled on top of them.”

“We’re skipping dinner, aren’t we?” Harry grinned, carding a hand through Draco’s hair.

“And miss you squirming across the table, getting more and more anxious for me to fuck you? Wondering how long you’ll have to wait? Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Harry laughed and stole one more kiss before heading back to his classroom. He had a Niffler to thank.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, friends! Hope you enjoyed that smutty Drarry/mischievous Niffler content. I'm [dracoismytrashson](https://dracoismytrashson.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr if you'd like to say hi. :)


End file.
